Human Readiness Committee
The Human Readiness Committee was a Bio-Morph based group created as a means to see if humanity was worthy of uplifting by the Galactic Administration after being founded in the Orion system in the late 1840's. The group can be traced back to 1848 as the Earth Exploration Committee under the leadership of Søren Kierkegaard and was formally to run from 1848 to 1948 within a 100-year approximate time. The group was disbanded following the outbreak of the First Galactic War in 1849 as it was beginning to spill into neutral systems. 197 Bio-Morph's repelled a Skeke armada from entering the system, saving the human race from extinction. At the end of the war, the Bio-Morph Empire met it's end when signing the Cyrus-Instan Agreement, despite the victory, leading to the empire's partitioning, creation of several independent systems, and the subsequent isolation. Søren lost his authorization to explore the Orion system at the signing of the Self-Determination Act, a law he and his colleagues fought vigorously against. In 1898 Søren's authorization was re-granted by the Ascendant Leader Anshan Cyrus and then the Galactic Administration to explore the Orion system. He gathered all members of the 1st Psych Regiment from the First Galactic War to resume where he left off in 1848. The committee ran from 1900 until 2005, given five extra years than the previous set 100. Between this time many events would shape the Readiness opinion. Members All Bio-Morph's initially started in pairs in the year 1900 when there were only 77 independent area's at this time. As the century went forward and new countries formed, most split from their partner to emigrate to these new countries and/or colonies. Each Bio-Morph took upon a human-based name of their chosen ethnic identity and profession. By 2005 93% had evacuated by dissatisfaction of human nature having a similar parallel to Skeke nature. Africa - 53 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated (one deceased) Asia - 44 Bio-Morph's - 96% evacuated, Lebanon, Iraq, Kuwait, and Afghanistan remain Europe - 47 Bio-Morph's - 97% evacuated, Denmark, France, Portugal remain North America - 27 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Oceania - 14 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated South America - 12 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Events participated in World War II The most notable conflict nearly all members were involved was World War II during the early to mid 1940's against the Nazi's genocidal racial policy, in what was seen as the grievous insult one race as done to itself. By the end of the war, 97% of the group's members contributed to the Allied war effort against the Axis powers. Søren Kierkegaard - Collaborated with the Danish Resistance movement during the occupation of Denmark Hans Bayer von Boer - Acted as an Allied mole within the SS Jerry Somers - Present during D-Day and was involved with the Dachau liberation reprisals Hina Sino - While not aiding the Axis or Allies, she survived the bombing of Hiroshima. António Salazar - Aided in the rescue of Jews during Portugal's neutrality Kruger Hendrik - Collaborated with the Dutch Resistance Sidi Leonie - Member of the French Expeditionary Corps during the Italian Campaign Ivanov Stepashin - Participated in the Battle of Stalingrad and Battle of BerlinCategory:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity